Pokémon Best Friend version
Fin da quando ero ragazzino passavo le giornate a giocare con le simpatiche creature della Game Freak; nella mia stanza sono riposte con cura tutte le versioni finora commercializzate: da Pokémon Rosso, Blu e Giallo fino a Pokémon Nero e Bianco, escludendo i giochi della serie Mistery Dungeon e simili, poiché non mi attirano molto. Inoltre ho sul mio PC moltissime versioni “non ufficiali” come Choas Black, Arcoiris, Quartz e altri, in particolare quelle versioni su cui pesano numerose leggende come Pokémon Verde (famosa per il fatto che possa contenere il famigerato tema musicale di Lavandonia originale, di cui molti parlano), Pokémon Black Version (famosa per la presenza di Spettro) e Lost Silver (celebre per la brevissima ma disturbante trama). E ovviamente da buon appassionato non trascuro nemmeno quelle versioni parodiate e demenziali come Marrone Merda. La cosa incredibile è che esistono milioni e milioni di videogames non ufficiali dei piccoli animaletti, sono ancora molte le versioni che non ho visto; molte sono simpatici riadattamenti della trama o vi sostituiscono i pokémon originali con altri, mentre altre versioni invece sono caratterizzate da uno sfondo cupo e disturbante, come Black Version e Lost Silver. Su questi ultimi non mi spaventavo molto, anche se un minimo di brivido lo provavo. In fondo sono solo degli scenari a 8 bit che non vantano una grafica realistica e che quindi non possono in alcun modo spaventarti, pensavo. Mi dovetti ricredere. Non molto tempo fa cercavo come mio solito una nuova versione di Pokémon da giocare. Cercai su molte pagine di Google fino a finire in una pagina scritta in una lingua che non conoscevo, ma dai tratti capii che era orientale. Al suo interno trovai una lista di molte versioni di Pokémon ufficiali e non. Ero sorpreso dal fatto che solo i nomi dei giochi fossero scritti in Inglese, mentre tutto il sito era scritto in stile orientale. Dopo una breve ricerca, sul fondo della lista, vidi un gioco di Pokémon chiamato POKDNO. Mi incuriosì non poco quel bizzarro nome, in particolare il fatto che il suo titolo fosse colorato di rosso accesso, mentre di fianco vidi una “X”; quando ci passai sopra quel che venne fuori fu ancora quel linguaggio orientale che non comprendevo. Cliccai sul titolo e lessi i commenti: solo un utente scrisse in occidentale: “I renamed the file, so people are warned”, ovvero “Ho rinominato il file così la gente è avvertita”. Invece di spaventarmi, quel commento esaltò la mia curiosità, così scaricai il gioco e subito una schermata di AVG mi avverte della presenza di un virus nel download, annullai il processo e ritentai numerose volte, ma l'antivirus continuava a rilevare qualcosa. Nella mia ingenuità, spensi l'antivirus e scaricai il gioco POKDNO. Esaltato, aprii il file, la schermata di apertura era la tipica delle versioni Rosso, Blu e Giallo, ma la schermata di start aveva un titolo strano: “Pokémon best friend version”. Ero incuriosito dal titolo, visto che la maggior parte dei titoli dei giochi Pokémon riguardava un colore, ma comunque non ci feci caso. Ciò che mi incuriosì di più era il fatto che ogni Pokémon che passava vicino al protagonista fosse un Pikachu. Lì per lì pensai ad un titolo incentrato sulla storia d'amicizia tra il protagonista e Pikachu, e se non sbaglio il proverbio è“Mai giudicare un libro dalla copertina”, no? Andai dunque avanti e feci nuovo gioco. Sembrava tutto normale: il Professor Oak parla dei Pokémon e tu, come al solito, scegli sesso e nome del protagonista. Dopo ciò, iniziai l'avventura: mi trovai subito nella casa del Proffesor Oak, ma ciò che potevo fare era solamente girare per lo studio. Notai che sul tavolo, dove solitamente vi erano gli starters, non vi era nulla. Dopo qualche minuto lo sprite del giocatore si fermò ed entrò il Professor Oak; iniziò un dialogo: OAK <''Ah, I see that you came. Could you make me a favor?''> Tradotto: . A quel punto sarebbe dovuta comparire la schermata del “Si” e “No”, ma comparve solo “Si”. Non mi sorpresi molto e andai avanti. A quel punto il professore disse, tradotto: OAK In automatico lo sprite protagonista annuì e il professore se ne andò, lasciandomi solo con Pikachu. La schermata divenne nera per pochi secondi, all'improvviso comparve pikachu sullo sfondo, con uno sprite molto più avanzato e dettagliato delle versioni vecchie: i colori e le animazioni erano paragonabili alle versioni perla, diamante e platino, inoltre lo sprite era molto avvicinato allo schermo del pc. Pikachu si limito a fissarmi con la sua tipica faccia felice per qualche secondo fino a quando non comparve una casella di dialogo con una domanda che chiedeva il mio nome, risposi con il nome del protagonista, dopo comparve un' altra domanda che chiedeva l'età, seguita da domande che riguardavano il sesso, il colore preferito, il Pokemon preferito e la città natale. Risposi a tutte le domande con dati fasulli, all'improvviso comparve la domanda: , senza problemi risposi si. Il gioco si chiuse improvvisamente con mio stupore, lasciando un messaggio di errore: ovviamente scelsi di scaricare l'aggiornamento che secondo il computer sarebbe avvenuto non appena disponibile. Passò un giorno esatto e accesi il mio pc, non appena windows venne avviato, il gioco insieme alla schermata di dialogo con Pikachu apparve istantaneamente chiedendomi se ero il suo migliore amico, All'inizio la presi sul ridere, pensando che chiudendo Avg si sarebbe propagato qualche virus che abbia causato un bug. Comunque risposi di si e sorprendentemente, Pikachu mi chiese: , ero confuso, come faceva a sapere che erano tutte falsità? Provai a chiudere il gioco ma il sistema non me lo permetteva, Pikachu mi chiese , quella domanda mi inquietò non poco, sapeva che cercavo di chiudere il gioco, allora decisi di resettare il computer, intenzionato a chiuderlo definitivamente con la richiesta della password, ma il sistema non permetteva nemmeno quello, sembrava che l'intero computer, escluso il gioco, si fosse bloccato, la pugnalata mentale arrivò in quell'istante, Pikachu con la sua solita dannata faccina felice mi chiese ovvero , incredibile, quel topo maledetto stava spiando nella mia mente, nelle mie sensazioni, sapeva tutto, ma la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso arrivo un istante dopo, non fece nessuna domanda, disse , rimasi sconvolto, in quel momento mi stavo chiedendo come fosse possibile che quel dannato ammasso di bit mi potesse leggere la mente, infatti, tradotto, disse . Ero preoccupato, qualsiasi cosa avessi pensato, Pikachu avrebbe formulato una domanda o una affermazione riguardante quel pensiero, ero in trappola. Pensavo di aver toccato il fondo, con quella risposta, ma il peggio doveva ancora venire: fece un ultima domanda, se ero ancora il suo migliore amico. Guardai il Pokemon con rabbia e paura, digitai NO. In quel momento, gli occhi del Pikachu si sono accessi di un rosso sangue luminoso, mentre il corpo stava sparendo nello sfondo nero, gli occhi mi fissavano, mentre comparivano li sprite di numerosi allenatori: i loro corpi erano squartati in un modo orribile, notai che lo sprite del giocatore veniva ripetuto più volte, realizzai subito che quello era un' avvertimento. Se non lo avessi accettato come amico, avrebbe ucciso persone su persone fino a trovare un vero amico. La cosa cominciò a preoccuparmi, il modo in cui quei corpi erano mutilati era tremendamente realistica, come se non bastasse, una musica disturbante accompagnava la carneficina: un misto di sibili acutissimi, suoni rovesciati e urla, tutto ciò era terribile. Non riuscendo a reggere ciò, tirai un calcio al computer riuscendo a resettarlo. Pensate che sia finita? Ahahaha, ovvio che no. Non appena il computer si riavviò, invece della solita schermata di caricamento di windows, all'improvviso due occhi spaventosamente realistici con un iride bianca , vene rosse attorno alla pupilla nera come la pece e la morte apparvero sullo schermo, accompagnati da un urlo di disperazione, sofferenza, morte, ad un volume spropositato tale che lo sentivo sbattere violentemente nel cervello come dieci pugni in testa. Dallo spavento caddi all'indietro dalla sedia mentre mi contorcevo, riusci finalmente a staccare la spina del computer in un momento di reattività, e a rendermi conto che stavo piangendo. Ricordai solo che nella mia testa erano passate migliaia di immagini di cadaveri e altre orribili cose che preferirei non ricordare. Non dissi nulla, sentivo solo la vicina di condominio che chiedeva chi avesse urlato così forte, non ci feci caso presi di forza il computer e il monitor, scesi in strada e li buttai nel cassonetto dell'immondizia. Mi abbandonai ad un urlo di disperazione, piangendo come se fossi un bambino terrorizzato. Solo successivamente capii cosa vuol dire DNO, era una sigla: Do Not Open, ma forse, ormai non ha alcuna importanza. Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Lunga Categoria:PokéPasta